


Prepartum

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [16]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Depression, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: Alone in that room, Rosa began to cry.





	Prepartum

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 16: Empty.

Rosalya stood in the doorway. In front of her, a room was kept brightly decorated with yellowish colors and full of life. From a distance, she could hear Leigh on the phone, presumably talking to Lysander.

But her mind remained distant. Both hands on her belly, always flat, and she began to cry before falling to her knees on the floor. She was sobbing loudly. A few hours ago she had left the hospital. A few hours ago she had received the bloody news that her future son's heart had stopped beating. In situations like that, she used to use Candy and Alexy in search of support, but unfortunately Candy was in classes and the discussion with Alexy in the hospital prevented her from speaking with him.

She was alone, it had all been her fault. She shouldn't overextend herself, and still she did. She was alone, and she was the only one to blame. Because Leigh could hold her in the back at that moment and cry with her, but she was alone. She had lost her baby because of her, and only hers.


End file.
